This invention relates to a shoehorn. More particularly, the invention relates to a shoehorn which has adjustable clips and a utility hose clamp secured to the back side thereof, designed for releasably attaching to the lower end of a walking cane to assist individuals in inserting their feet into shoes without having to stoop.
Several references uncovered in the prior art describe various walking canes combined with additional features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,800 to Sergi discloses a multi-purposes cane device provided with a remote object gripping mechanism for enabling a user to perform light work such as retrieving object from the floor and a shoehorn for putting on a shoe without having to stoop. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,316 to George discloses a shoe horn and cane apparatus for securement of a shoe remotely from an individual by clampingly engaging the shoe to enable insertion of an individual's feet therewithin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,226 to Elmore discloses another gripping device for handicapped person having a shoehorn attached to one end thereof.
These prior art devices suffer from various disadvantages in that most employ relatively complicating designs and are consequently expensive to manufacture, thereby making them inaccessible for the average consumer. Currently, there is no effective shoehorn that can be used with a conventional style walking cane so that a separate walking cane need not be acquired for those individuals who already have one. Therefore, there is still a further need to provide an improved shoehorn. Such a shoehorn should be simple in construction so as to minimize manufacturing costs and yet capable of being used in conjunction with any conventional style walking cane to help individuals in inserting their feet into shoes without having to bend or stoop. Further, such a shoehorn should be convenient to carry so that it is readily accessible whenever needed.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.